I Wanna Be With You *discontinued*
by Psycho Moon
Summary: This is my first digimon fanfic. Please review.
1. The Nineth Digidestined and Kim

I Wanna Be With You  
  
Chapter 1: The 9th Destined and Kim  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I have not money or candy!   
So please don't sue me. I do own Kim, Mina, and Angekidmon though.  
  
Note: This story starts at about the end of the episode where   
Angemon and Angewomon has to throw arrows of Hope and Light at Matt and Tai.   
Okay.  
  
Note2: I mite mess up a few thing in the story but give me a brake!   
I'm only human!  
  
Before Angemon's and Angewomon's arrows could hit Matt and Tai,   
VenomMyotismon striked at Matt to see if he could find his greatest weakness.  
Suddenly a picture of a girl appeared.  
  
  
'Hum. I have seen this girl before but where?' thought VenomMyotismon. When he  
realized where he saw her he left the digidestined to go find her.  
  
"Hey! Where did he go?" asked Matt.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Mina! Slow down! I only hve two wings that don't move as fast as your feet!"   
yelled Angekidmon.  
  
"I know how you feel, Angekidmon," said Kim as she pushed a piece of blond   
hair out of her face. "Can't we rest?"  
  
"You know we can't rest," said Mina. "We have to figure out what happened to   
the people here. They are like zombies!"  
  
Angekidmon and Kim sighed. "Okay" said Kim.  
  
The three were almost in the center of the town when something stopped them.  
  
"What the heck is that?" asked Kim.  
  
"That is VenomMyotismon," said Angekidmon.  
  
"Angekidmon. You remembered me," said VenomMyotismon.  
  
"Who could forget?" asked Angekidmon.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
At about the same time Matt, T.K., Kari, Tai, their digimon, and Matt's dad all   
pulled up to where all the other digidestined were waiting for them.  
  
Matt jumped out of the van and ran over to Izzy. "Izzy! Can you put a lock on..."  
  
"VenomMyotismon. I'm way ahead of you." Said Izzy as he furelessly typed at his  
computer. Suddenly a map of the town appeared on his screen and a red dot   
began to flash in about the middle of town. "That red dot is VenomMyotismon."   
Suddenly a blue dot began to blink on the screen of the computer. "Someone is   
with him. We better get down there. There might be trouble."  
  
"We can ride in the van down there," said Matt's dad.  
  
"You guys can.We'll take to the sky." Izzy said speaking for himself, Mimi, and   
Sora.  
  
"Take to the sky?" asked Matt's dad.  
  
"Yeah" said the three digidestined.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon."  
  
"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon. Togemon digivolve to... Lilymon."  
  
The three digidestined climbed on their digimon and took off as the rest of them   
piled into Matt's dad's van.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Angekidmon. You might as well give up," said VenomMyotismon. "I don't want   
you or Mina. I just want Kim."  
  
"Well I don't think you're going to take her," said Kabuterimon. "Electro   
Shocker."  
  
"Meteor Wing."  
  
"Flower Canon."   
  
"Ha. Missed me." said VenomMyotismon.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that we are not going to win this battle?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Cause I always win" said VenomMyotismon as he throw a orb at Kim. The orb   
went around Kim and started to take her to VenomMyotismon.  
  
"I don't think so," said Weregarurumon. "Wolf Claw." The orb around Kim   
shattered and Kim began to fall.  
  
"Ah" screamed Kim as she fell at rapid speed but was caught by Matt before she   
could hit the gound.  
  
"Kim?" asked Matt.  
  
"Matt?" asked Kim.  
  
"Hade of Fate" yelled Angemon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow" yelled Angewomon.  
  
Suddenly VenomMyotismon disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Mina.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Kari.  
  
"This is insane!" yelled Tai. "Evil digimon just don't disappear out of thin air."  
  
"Tai! Calm down! Everything will be all right," said a familiar voice. "Maybe."  
  
Note3: Please review! 


	2. The Frightful Truth

disclamer: I do not own digimon but I do own Kim, Mina, and Angekidmon.  
  
a/n: I am a treable speller. So don't kill me for wrong spelling.  
  
I Wanna Be With You  
  
Chapter 2: The Frightful Thruth  
  
All ten kids turned around to see Jennai.  
  
"Jennai! What do you mean by that?" asked Tai. "VenomMyotismon has   
disappeared and most of the people are... are..."  
  
"Like zombies?" suggested Mina.  
  
"Right," said Tai as he curiously looked at Mina.  
  
"Oh. I would like you guys to meet the ninth digidestined... Minako Tomoe" said   
Jennai.  
  
"Call me Mina."  
  
"Nice see you again" said Sora.  
  
"Again?" asked Tai.  
  
"Mina and I are cousons." expalned Sora.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Ah... Jennai. Can ask you a question?" asked Matt.  
  
"Sure Matt."   
  
"Why did you bring Kim here?" asked Matt.  
  
"Where is here?" asked Kim.  
  
"I'm not sure why Kim was brought here. I sent for the digidestined and I get you   
guys and her and Kim you're at my house in the Digital World" said Jennai.  
  
"Oh" said Kim.  
  
"So... why are we here for?" asked Joe.  
  
"I'm afaid I have some bad news," said Jennai.  
  
"Bad news?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yes. Bad news." said Jennai. "I'm afraid that when you guys defeat   
VenomMyotismon that that won't be anoth to bring the unconchuse people of   
Tokyo back to normal."  
  
"What can we do?" asked T.K.  
  
"Tomorrow you guys got to start looking for VenomMyotismon." said Jennai.   
"But for now you can stay the night."  
  
"Okay." sighed Tai.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
By midnight all the kids were asleep.  
  
Kim began to have a dream she had once before when she started to have a crush   
on Matt. It was about Matt and her getting married. Kim smiled at her wonderful   
dream but Matt who was next to her was was having a not so wonderful dream.  
  
Note: Please review! 


	3. Matt's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon so don't sue me. Okay?

I Wanna Be With You

Chapter 3: Matt's Dream

Matt tossed and turned trying to make his nightmare go away but it didn't. All he could hear was the haunting words.

"Friends forever," said Matt.

"Friends forever," said Kim.

"Eight years old and you two made the vow to remain friends forever," said the haunting narrator's voice.

"I need some room," said Matt.

"I'll back away," said Kim.

"Ten years old and you two made the vow to give each other space," said the narrator.

"Does Sora like me?" Matt asked.

"I'll find out," said Kim.

"Twelve years old and she made the vow to find out if Sora likes you," said the narrator.

"She doesn't love me anymore," said Matt.

"She doesn't deserve you," said Kim.

"Fourteen years old and she made the vow to love you forever," said the narrator.

"Nobody loves me," said Matt.

"I know someone who does," said Kim.

"Sixteen years old and she made the vow to love you forever," said the narrator.

"I'm getting married," said Matt.

"I'll be there," said Kim.

"Eighteen years old and she made the vow to forever hold her peace," said the narrator.

"I got divorced yesterday," said Matt.

"I'm here for you," said Kim.

"Twenty years old and she the vow to be there for you forever," said the narrator.

"Why doesn't anyone love me?" asked Matt.

"I have always loved you," said Kim.

"Twenty- two years old and she made the vow to keep on loving you," said the narrator.

"I could never love you," said Matt.

"I could never stop," said Kim.

"Twenty- four years old and she made the vow to never love again," said the narrator.

"I can never see you again," said Matt.

"I can never live again," said Kim.

"Twenty- six years old and she made the vow to never live again," said the narrator.

"I'm sorry," said Matt.

"Twenty- eight years old and you made a vow as she laid in an open casket," said the narrator. "You killed her."

"No! I didn't mean to," said Matt. "No! Kim! Kim! KIM!"

a/n: A little dramatic don't ya think? Please review! Okay?


	4. Puppy Love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Okay!?!

I Wanna Be With You

Chapter 4: Puppy Love!

Matt woke up quickly and looked at Kim.

'Good' thought Matt. 'She is still alive.'

Matt lied down again and slowly went back to sleep not realizing that T.K. was no longer lying beside him.

T.K. sat in Jennai's kitchen looking out a window.

"T.K.! My boy what are you doing up?" asked Jennai.

"Thinking," said T.K. sadly.

"Want some coco? I was just about to make some," said Jennai.

"Sure" said T.K. glumly.

About ten minutes later Jennai and T.K. were sipping their coco.

"What's wrong T.K.?" asked Jennai breaking the silence between the two. "I mean you are always so happy and now… you're… not." 

T.K. looked up. "I feel funny about Kari," said T.K.

"What do you mean? You know she doesn't have cooties!" said Jennai.

"I wish it was that simple" said T.K. sadly. "She seems different to me. I feel different about her."

"Is it a good or bad feeling?" asked Jennai slowly.

"Oh it's a good feeling," said T.K. with a small smile.

"Explain" said Jennai.

"When I'm around Kari I get this warm fuzzy feeling" said T.K. "I also get this feeling when I think about her."

Jennai smiled. "I know what your problem is T.K." 

"What is it?" asked T.K.

"A simple case of puppy love" said Jennai with a smile. "You like Kari, T.K."

"Oh" said T.K. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," said Jennai. " You better get to bed. It's way past 2 o'clock." 

"Okay" said T.K. as he finished his coco. "Good- night Jennai and thanks for your help."

The next day T.K. and the other kids started their search for VenomMyotismon. 

"So… where do we do start?" asked Mina.

"Why don't we just walk around?" asked Kim. "Knowing my luck he'll find us!"

"Okay… why not?" asked Tai. "We could try that for today and tomorrow we start the really looking." 

"All right" said everybody else.

T.K. and Patamon walked behind the group so no one would see him looking at Kari.

'She's so pretty.' T.K. thought to himself. 'I wish she felt the same way.'

"T.K. What are you thinking about?" asked Patamon. "You're affaly quiet." 

"About someone." He whispered to Patamon.

"Oh." Said the little digimon.

About three hours later the group stopped for lunch.

"Kari! Come to the river with me and help me catch some fish!" said Gatomon.

"Sure whatever" said Kari.

Tai was about to ask Kari what was wrong when Kim said "I'll go get some fire wood."

"I'll come with you," said Matt.

The rest of the group spitted up to do other things. 

At the river Kari and Gatomon started catching fish but Kari kept drifting off into la la land. 

"Kari is something wrong?" asked Gatomon. "Is VenomMyotismon bothering you?"

"Well… something is wrong but it's not VenomMyotismon. It's… it's…"

Suddenly the bushes started moving.

"Who's there?" yelled Gatomon. "It better not be you VenomMyotismon. Don't make me turn into Angewomon!"

Kim sticks her head out of the bush. "Do I look like VenomMyotismon to you?" she asked.

"Kim What are you doing here?" asked Kari.

"Hiding from Matt or Mattie- chan as he wants me to call him." Said Kim.

"Mattie- chan?" Kari giggled. "Why?"

"Heck if I know." Said Kim. "He has gone psycho or something in the last twenty- four hours."

"You mean in the last second." Said Gatomon.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Time is faster in the Digiworld." Expanded Gatomon. "You have only been gone from your world for less then a second." 

"Oh great." Said Kim. "So he has gone crazy in less then a second?"

"Yep." Said Gatomon.

Kim falls backwards and says "Why me?"

"You have problems with one brother and I have problems with the other." Sighed Kari.

Kim looked up at Kari. "Something wrong with you and T.K.?" she asked.

"Well… yeah." Said Kari. "I have funny feelings about him." 

"Can you explain?" asked Kim.

"Sure" said Kari. "It's kinda warm and fuzzy and it's totally creepy."

Kim began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Kari.

"I think you have a simple case of puppy love." Said Kim.

"What?! No…" said Kari as she started running around in circles. "It can't be! It can't be! It can't be! It can't be…" Kari stops and falls down on her back. "But it probable is true. You know… T.K. is cute in his own way." 

Kim smiled as she heard a familiar voice yell "Kimmie- chan where are you?" 

"Well gotta go." Said Kim. "And if Matt asks you never saw me!"

Kari sat down, thought for a moment, and then got up to help Gatomon bring the fish she caught back to camp.

"So… what are you going to do about T.K.?" asked Gatomon on their way back.

"I'll talk to T.K. after lunch." Said Kari.

At about the same time as Kim was talking to Kari, T.K. and Patamon walked in a field of flowers near camp. 

"T.K. what are we doing here?" asked Patamon as T.K. took off his hat.

"I'm going to pick some flowers for Kari." Said T.K.

"You like Kari?" asked Patamon.

T.K. blushed. "Yeah… a little." T.K. picked about 12 flowers and put them in his hat. T.K. sat down next to Patamon, opened his backpack and pulled out a piece of string, and tied the flowers together.

"Done." Said T.K. with a smile. "Now I'll leave them here in my hat and after lunch I'll take Kari on a walk down her and give them to her." 

"Cool." Said Patamon. "We better get going it's about lunch time." 

"Okay." Said T.K. as they walked back to camp.

"I think we should go to VenomMyotismon's castle now!" yelled Tai. 

"Well I think we should rest here for the night and try tomorrow." Yelled Matt.

"Will you two shut up?" yelled Mimi, Mina, Sora, and Kim.

"No!" they yelled back.

"I wish they would stop fighting" said T.K. to Kari. 'It's going to ruin my chances with Kari.'

"Me too." Said Kari. 'They are ruining everything!'

"Sure!" said Kari with a smile as Gatomon winked at her and Patamon at T.K.

T.K. took Kari to the field of flower.

"T.K. I need to tell you something." Said Kari.

"What is it Kari?" asked T.K. as they got to his hat.

"Well… umm… you see…" Sees T.K.'s hat. "T.K. Why is your hat here?"

"Well… umm… I just wanted to give you…" Pulls out the flowers. "These. I guess what I'm saying is that I like you."

"Oh… T.K. I like you too." Said Kari as T.K. picked up his hat. T.K. put the hat on Kari's head and then gave her a hug. They held the hug for about five minutes. 

Kari opened her eyes. "T.K. What is that?"

T.K. looks up. "I have no idea but I don't they're too happy."

"We are Vilemon. We are sent here by VenomMyotismon to destroy the digidestined starting with the youngest." Said the monsters.

"T.K. What are we going to do?" asked Kari. "Gatomon and Patamon are still at camp."

"Patamon digivolve to…"

"Gatomon digivolve to…" 

"Angemon! Hand of fate!"

"Angewomon! Celestial arrow!" 

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kari.

"Never mind that right now." Said Angewomon. "Time to kick some Vilemon bootie!"

"Vile strike!" yelled one of the Vilemon shooting its attack at a very scared Kari.

"Kari! Look out!" yelled T.K. as he pushed her out of the way and got blasted himself.

"T.K.!" yelled Kari. "T.K.! Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay." Said T.K. as he rubbed his arm.

"Help!" yelled Angemon and Angewomon. 

"They can't win." Yelled the Vilemon. "Hahahahahahahaha! There is no way!" 

"There has to be a way!" said T.K.

"You two might as well give up cause you are out numbered." Said one of the Vilemon.

"We'll never give up!" yelled T.K. as his crest began to glow.

"Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon." 

"Ah oh." Said the Vilemon.

"Wow T.K. You got Angemon to digivolve." Said Kari as T.K. blushed.

"Oh Kari." Said T.K.

"Come on Angewomon," said MagnaAngemon. "Let's get rid of these evil digimon!" 

"Celestial arrow!" yelled Angewomon blasting half of the Vilemon.

"Gate of destiny!" yelled MagnaAngemon taking out the other half. Angewomon and MagnaAngemon de- digivolved into Salamon and Tokomon and ran to T.K. and Kari.

"You did it!" yelled T.K. running to Tokomon and then he grabbed his arm. "Ow!"

"T.K. what's wrong?" asked Kari as she saw a cut going though T.K.'s sweatshirt. Blood was dripping out. "T.K. you're hurt!" 

"I'll be okay." Said T.K.

"No T.K. I insist. You saved me so I'll fox up your arm." Said Kari sitting T.K. down. "Now roll up your sleeve." 

"Oh alright." Said T.K. as Kari untied her scarf. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to use my scarf as a bandage for you." Said Kari.

"But it will get dirty!" protested T.K. 

"T.K. you're my boy- frie… I mean my friend." Said Kari, as she blushed a little.

"Were you about to say boy- friend?" asked T.K.

"No. No. No." said Kari, as she blushed even more. "Well… yeah I was."

"You know what Kari." Whispered T.K.

"What?" asked Kari as she finished tying her scarf on T.K.'s arm.

"I would like being your boy- friend." Said T.K. as Kari blushed. Then both of them leaned in and they kissed.

At a cliff that looked over the field that T.K. and Kari were in stood Kim, Sora, Mimi, Mina, Joe, and Izzy.

"Isn't that sweet?" asked Kim.

"Yeah." Replied the other girls.

"One question." Said Joe. "Who is going to tell Tai and Matt about this?"

"Joe is right!" said Izzy. "If we have them tell their bothers they might be killed." 

"So who is going to do it?" asked Sora.

"Not me!" said everybody except Kim and Sora.

"I guess that leaves us." Said Kim to Sora.

"I'll take Tai." Said Sora.

"Okay but one thing Sora." Said Kim.

"Yeah Kim." Said Sora.

"We might want to give everybody hugs and kisses good- bye because this might be the last time we see them." Said Kim. 

Note: Please review and if you know Patamon's Maga form will you please put it in the review. 


	5. Right In Front of Us

A/N: YES! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Sorry for the long wait. I got side tracked but here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. Okay? Good.

I Wanna Be With You

Chapter 5: Right in Front of Us

Kim and Sora walked over to where Tai and Matt were fighting.

"Hey guys!" yelled Sora. "I just realized something."

"What?" asked Matt and Tai.

"VenomMyotismon's castle was destroyed the last time we were in the digiworld!" said Sora.

"You know I forgot about that." Said Matt.

"Yeah me too." Said Tai.

"Hey Tai. Can I talk to you?" asked Sora.

"Sure!" said Tai with a smile.

Sora lead Tai to the river away from Matt so when they found out about T.K. and Kari they would be too fare from each other for punches to fly between them for now.

Sora took off her shoes, socks, and gloves and put her feet in the river. Tai did the same.

"Tai. I need to tell you something in…" but Sora didn't finish her sentience because she had been splashed. She looked up at Tai who had a guilty smile on his face.

"Oh you're going to get it." Said Sora as she splashed Tai.

"Take this!" said Tai slashing some more water on Sora and then started to run down the river.

"I'm going to get you for that!" yelled Sora chasing after him.

They had ran pretty far down the river before they realized that they left their shoes, socks and gloves where they took them off but they were to busy splashing each other to care.

Back at camp…

"I'm worried." Said Kim.

"Why?" asked Matt as they made a fire to cook on. 

"Tai and Sora have been gone for three hours without even saying where they were going to be!" said Kim. "Maybe Tai was so surprised by the news that he decided to kill himself and Sora!"

"I doubt it, Kim." Said Joe. "But you never know."

"I bet they are just gathering food before they come back because they know how late it is." Said Matt.

"Or they my have been captured by VenomMyotismon." Said Kim.

"Kim. Don't worry about it." Said Matt. " If they don't come back in a couple of hours then we'll go looking for them.

"Okay." Said Kim. "Matt is sure acting strange.' She thought. 'He didn't seem mad about T.K. and Kari. In fact he thought it was cute. Oh bother. What is wrong with him?'

Meanwhile…

Tai stopped running down the river; he had ran so much that he was out of breath. He looked down the river where Sora was. She looked so tired. Tai frowned. 'She doesn't looked to good.'

Sora slowly walked towards Tai. She was breathing really hard. 'What's wrong with me? I feel… so…' but she didn't finish her thought. She took one last step and feel.

"SORA!" yelled Tai as he started running to her. When he got there he knelled down next to her. "Sora. Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's really, really hot!" she said.

Tai put his hand on her forehead. 'She's burning up! She must have a fever! What do I do?'

"Tai." Sora whispered. "You gotta help me."

"I'll try Sora." Said Tai. 'Camp's too fare away so I can't get Joe. I'll have to help her myself.' He looked at her; she looked like she was burning up. He slowly reached over and pulled off her hat and put it down. 'What now?' he thought to himself as he looked at her. He then noticed that her tank top sleeve (thingy) had fallen down her shoulder and showed a strap. "Sora! Are you wearing an undershirt?"

"Yeah. Why?"

'She's going to kill me for this!' he thought as he reached over pulled off her yellow tank top to reveal a white undershirt.

"TAI!" Sora yelled as she began to blush.

"Sorry but I had to do it." Said Tai. He then unbuckled her pick bag from her waist. "Are you still very hot?" Sora nodded. "I was afraid of that." He said. "Sora. Please, please, please don't kill me for doing this." He then pulled her jeans down to reveal a pair of pink panties.

'What is Tai doing?' Sora thought. "Is he trying to have… no. Tai wouldn't do that!' Tai then removed this goggles and headband. He put the headband in river for a second, then pulled it out, and put it on Sora's head. "Oh." She whispers.

'That must have helped.' Tai thought. He needed to get her cooler faster. He then thought of it; he slowly pulled off his shirt and put it in the water. He then pulled it, and put it on Sora's chest. 'I hope this helps her.'

"TAI! SORA!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Matt.

"MATT!" yelled Tai. Just then Garurumon jumped out of some bushes with Matt and Kim on his back.

"Tai!" both of them yelled. Then they saw Sora.

"What happened to Sora?" asked Kim as she and Matt claimed off of Garurmon's back. Garurumon de- digivolved to Gabumon.

"She has a fever. I think." Said Tai.

Kim put her hand on Sora's forehead. "Ow!" she said. "She is really hot." 

"Matt. We need to get Joe." Said Tai. "He might be the only one who can help Sora."

"Hey Tai! Matt! Kim! Sora!" yelled Izzy as Kabuterimon landed next to them. Biyomon who was on Kabuterimon's landed next to them. Biyomon who was on Kabuterimon's head flew down.

"SORA!" she yelled. "Tai, what's wrong with her?"

"She has a fever." Tai said as Agumon slide down Kabutarimon's back. "Izzy, can you go back to camp and get the others?"

"Sure." Said Izzy.

"Make sure Joe gets down here fast!" said Tai.

"Okay!" yelled Izzy as Kabutarimon flew off.

"How did you know where to find them?" asked Kim to Agumon. Agumon held up their shoes, socks, and gloves. "They left them at the end of the river." He said.

"Oh." Said Kim as they went quite.

A few minutes later…

"TAI! MATT! KIM!" yelled Joe as Ikkumon came down the river.

Tai jumped up. "Over here Joe!" he yelled.

Joe jumped off of Ikkumon's back and ran to Sora. "How's she doing?" 

"A little better." Said Tai.

Joe sighed. "I was afraid f that…" 

"Hey!" Kim yelled. "Her fever broke!"

"How can you tell?" asked Tai.

"She's sweating!" she yelled. "Tai! You did it!"

"Did what?" asked Kari as she, Mina, Mimi, T.K., Izzy, and their digimon ran up behind them.

Matt smiled at Tai. "He broke Sora's fever."

Just then Kari and T.K. yawned. "I think two someones are tired." Said Kim smiling.

"Off to bed you two." Said Matt.

"Do we have too?" asked Kari sleepily.

"Yes." Said Gatomon. "You need your straight to fight Myotismon."

"So do you T.K.," said Patamon.

"Okay." Said T.K. as he and Kari layed down next to Gatomon and Patamon.

"I'm pretty tired too" said Mimi as she walked off but not before glaring at Mina.

"Wait up Mimi!" yelled Palmon running behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Angekidmon.

"I'm not sure." Said Mina with a funny look.

"I'll go find out!" said Joe as he and Gomamon started to run in the direction Mimi and Palmon went.

"I think I'll go to sleep." Said Izzy as he layed down. 

"Me too." Said Mina as she sat down next to him.

"I'll go check on T.K. and Kari." Said Matt as he left Sora, Tai, and Kim alone.

"Did Sora tell you about T.K. and Kari?" asked Kim curiously.

"No." said Tai with a wounded look. "Is something wrong with them?"

"No." said Kim. "But… well…"

"Well what?" he asked.

"They like each other." Said Kim. "A lot. Kinda like how you like Sora."

"Huh? I… I…" Said Tai.

"Oh. Don't worry Tai. I won't tell anyone." Said Kim as Sora began to wake up. "Think about it." She then turned and walked away.

"Tai?" Sora said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah Sora?" asked Tai looking at her.

"Sora sat up. "I need to tell you something."

"What Sora?" asked Tai. "If it's about T.K. and Kari I already know."

"No." Sora whispered. "I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you for taking care of me and that…"

"That?" Tai said puzzled.

"I love you!" said Sora as the crest of love began to glow.

Tai smiled as the crest of courage began to glow. " Sora. I love you too."

"Oh. Tai!" said Sora as she throws her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tai said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. 'I've loved her so much for such a long and never told her. Now I realize that it was right in front of us the hole time."

A/n: Please Review.


End file.
